Minnie Mouse
Minnie Mouse is the leading lady of the Walt Disney Co, and a very iconic character. She's an anthropomorphic black mouse. She's the girlfriend of Mickey Mouse and best friend of Daisy Duck, and she is also good friends with Scrooge McDuck, Donald Duck, and Goofy Goof. History She was first drawn by Iwerks in 1928, as was Mickey Mouse. The comic strip story "The Gleam" (published January 19–May 2, 1942) by Merrill De Maris and Floyd Gottfredson first gave her full name as Minerva Mouse; this full name is seldom used. The comic strip story "Mr. Slicker and the Egg Robbers" (published September 22–December 26, 1930) introduced her father Marcus Mouse and her unnamed mother, both farmers. The same story featured photographs of Minnie's uncle Milton Mouse with his family and her grandparents Marshal Mouse and Matilda Mouse. Her best known relatives, however, remain her uncle Mortimer Mouse and her twin nieces, Millie and Melody Mouse. After appearing in a few shorts along side Mickey Minnie did not appear very often in Mickey cartoons for quite a while. This was mainly due to the growth in popularity of Mickey's new sidekicks, Goofy, Donald Duck, and Pluto, whose appearances in Mickey cartoons had more or less replaced Minnie's role. Minnie's appearances in Mickey cartoons thus became less numerous, but she did have a few major roles in some Pluto and Figaro cartoons during the 1940s. Minnie made a sort of comeback in the 1980s when she was re-introduced in Mickey's Christmas Carol and then got her own starring role in Totally Minnie. Recently she has become very popular and got her own shorts in 2011 titled, Minnie's Bow-Toons. On January 22, 2018, she joined the ranks of other animated celebrities (including her boyfriend Mickey Mouse) by receiving her own star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame. Personality Originally Minnie was made to mainly serve as 'arm-candy' for Mickey Mouse. So she didn't have a great deal of personality. For years she played the damsel in distress that he saved. And even today she will still sometimes play that role. Today Minnie's personality is very sweet and caring. She often plays the mother figure, to her nieces and other children such as Morty and Ferdie. She likes things very well organized. Despite being very a patient person, Minnie is often annoyed by Mickey's irresponsibility, Donald's temper, and Daisy's ego-centrism. She is often shown to shy, and a bit afraid to stand up for herself. Relationships ''Main article: ''Minnie's Relationships Appearances Movies * Who Framed Roger Rabbit **(cameo) * Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse * Mickey's House of Villains * Mickey's Once Upon A Christmas * Mickey's Twice Upon A Christmas * Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers Television * The Mickey Mouse Club * Raw Toonage * Mickey Mouse Works * House of Mouse * Mickey Mouse Clubhouse * Minnie's Bow-Toons * Mickey Mousekersize * Mickey Mouse (TV Series) * Mickey and the Roadster Racers Video Games * Disney Infinity 2.0/3.0 * Disney Magical World * Disney Magical World 2 * Kinect Disneyland Adventures * Kingdom Hearts * Kingdom Hearts II * Mickey & Minnie: Janguru Tanken * Minnie & Friends: Yume no Kuni o Sagashite Notable Short Films *Mickey's Christmas Carol Comics and Books * Pops for Penny Quotes Gallery Category:Heroines Category:Animated Character Category:Sensational six Category:Disney Category:Comic Characters Category:Lovers Category:Iconic Characters Category:Females Category:Mice Category:Aunts Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Adults Category:Movie Characters